I'm Running Away
by xmenfan33
Summary: Follow up to "Never Steal from a Thief", babysitting universe, pre-series. Staring Remy (Gambit) and his brother Henri


Disclaimer: I don not own X-men.

A/N: Follow up to "Never Steal from a Thief"..dedicated to Strawberry MnM, takes place in the babysitting universe, the day after Never Steal from a Thief.

"_**I'm Running Away!"**_

Remy had just gotten his phone back that morning, and true to his word the first thing he did was call Pete and John. Well the second thing he did. The first thing he did was glare pointedly at his Father while his dad reminded him that he was still grounded for another six days.

Pete and John were cool with him joining them, and invited him to come up right away. Remy didn't want to admit that he had to wait until he was off restrictions, so he made up a very lame (in his opinion) excuse for having to wait the six days. After all he couldn't go anywhere right now, he was grounded.

Now he was sulking in his room , trying to decide what to bring with him when he ran away, when Henri came in to check on him.

"So, den you plan t' spend de entire week in your room?" Henri asked.

"Oui. I t'ink if I eva havta speak ta Pere 'gain I may blow somet'in up…possibly my phone. I didn' do anyt'in t' get grounded for." Remy replied.

Henri moved the pile of neatly folded clothes off of a chair and sat down. His brother was being melodramatic again, and this concerned Henri. The last time Remy announced this kind of thing, Henri had ignored him. Then the next thing he knew, Remy was working for some pycho up north…to avoid his turn cleaning out the fireplace.

"Y'know Tante gonna come afta y' wit' her biggest spoon if she see de clothes out." Henri stated, trying to distract his brother.

Both brothers paused for a moment to shudder at the idea of the Big Spoon. Remy shook his head to clear his head of the image before saying. "Don' matter none. I be packin it up in a minute."

"Packing it where?" Herni asked carefully, scared of the answer.

"T' go back North. He can't treat me like dis, I'm an adult! I'm running away!"

"Aren't you being a little bit overdramatic?" Henri asked, trying to reason with his brother. Which really he knew was pointless, when Remy got like this, no one could.

"No. I am being completely reasonable!" Remy yelled, while throwing a book at his brother's head. Henri ducked and rolled his eyes. Yes, Remy was in one of his moods. Just like with the Fireplace.

"Really? I mean seriously aren't you acting like a, how should I say dis? A brat?"

"NO! If you can support me, den maybe I'll have to cut you off...for like two weeks." Remy responded as he pulled out his phone to block Henri's number.

"Remy, seriously, stop acting so childish." Henri said as he pulled Remy's phone from his hand.

"SHUT UP!" Remy replied, crossing his arms and stomping his foot. "I am not!"

" ,you are."Henri said. "and now you're pouting."

"I don't pout! Remy LeBeau does NOT pout." Remy stated, while doing his classic not-pout.

"Sure ya ain't." Henri said, rolling his eyes. "An I'm de Queen of England."

"Well, den you must be the Queen, your majesty, because I. do. Not. Pout!" Remy said, making a grab for his phone.

"Why do ya got me listed as 'the nag' anyway?" Henri asked while he tossed the phone onto the bed.

"Really?!" Remy asked, thinking of their entire conversation.

"Well I wouldn't have to be so bossy, if you would act your age! Like dis whole running away t'ing. Remy, as you love to point out, you are an adult! You aren't running away, yer movin out. Which I don' t'ink you should do right now, because you ain't t'inkin righ' now and-"

It didn't matter what else Henri was going to say, because Remy had stopped listening after the 'moving out'. It gave Remy an idea. If he wasn't running away, then did he really have to wait until he was no longer grounded to leave? Because then he really could go right now.

With this in mind, Remy shoved his phone in his pocket, then threw the pile of clothing in his bag, and was moving about the room, shoving random items on top of his clothes, when he realized his brother was still talking to him.

"Oui Henri. O'course you righ' wha'eva y' say. Can y' go now? I wanna nap." Remy replied.

"You gonna leave as soon as I go ain't ya?" Henri asked, with a sigh. "You didn' hear a t'ing I said."

"Course I did. Mais ifn you wan' plausible deniability y' best be goin, cause I am one way or de ot'er."

Henri once more thought of Mattie's spoon, as well as his own grounding, and Mercy's anger at learning that they had to miss their date-night because her husband was grounded… Henri shook his head once more at his little brother and quickly left before Remy could get him into more trouble.

As Henri moved toward the door, he tried one more time "Ifn y' leave like dis, Pere gonna flip his lid. An' I gonna be de fall here."

Remy absentmindedly nodded after his brother, once more ignoring the world around him, as he calculated how to get his bag past his Father and his Tante… and maybe Mercy, she could be home right now too.

"Seriously?! Remy jus' grow up." Henri shouted when he realized Remy wasn't listening. Henri slamed Remy's door, making several pictures fall and breaking the glass.

This, once more, gave Remy an idea. He rushed happily downstairs, before putting on his best 'don't mess with me I'm beyond angry' face and stormed into the kitchen. Tante and his father were both sitting at the table, having coffee, when Remy came in, making sure to slam the door behind him.

He walked past them, muttering to himself about his posters and Henri as he went to the pantry to retrieve a large black trash bag and the broom. As he began storming back through, Tante asked "Wha' happen now?"

Now, if it had been his father, Remy would have ignored the question. Both because he was pretending to be angry at Henri over breaking his stuff, and because he had sworn publicly at breakfast that his father was invisible to him until he was no longer grounded. He had waited until his father had asked him to pass the orange juice to ensure the most dramatic impact of these words, before he drank the last of the juice himself.

However, it was Tante who had asked. Ignoring a question from Tante usually resulted in pain, so he turned and replied in an overly dramatic tone "Henri broke my crap. I cleanin it up."

Before either adult could reply, Remy left the room. He rushed back to his room, and quickly swept up the mess. Then he placed the broken frames, along with several other breakables (about a trash bag's worth) into his closet, before shoving his duffle bag into the black trash bag.

Satisfied that this plan was fool proof, Remy stormed back downstairs with the bag, made sure to glare at Henri and Mercy on the way, and through the kitchen. He then walked over to garage where the cans were, took his duffel out of the trash bag, climbed onto his motorcycle, and drove away.

Remy whistled happily to himself, completely ignoring his family, who had all come out on the porch as he drove off, his father screaming something about him being still grounded.

The End


End file.
